jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Edmontosaurus
}} Edmontosaurus is a genus of hadrosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Equally at home alone or in herds and among the largest species of hadrosaur, Edmontosaurus is one of the first dinosaurs available to the Hammond Foundation on Isla Matanceros. __TOC__ History Edmontosaurus were first cloned by InGen during the planning stages for Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, with a small herd of four individuals bred on Isla Sorna, per a 1996 report.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act These animals were not shipped to Nublar prior to the incident in 1993, and InGen subsequently lost track of the animal's population numbers on Sorna, though the carcass of an Edmontosaurus was seen in a Tyrannosaurus nest prior to the San Diego Incident in 1997.The Lost World: Jurassic Park A herd of Edmontosaurs were later exhibited in Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, where they lived in Gallimimus Valley, though it is unknown if these individuals were shipped from Isla Sorna, or were bred by Masrani. After the park was abandoned in the aftermath of the Indominus' escape in 2015, however, it was reported that Edmontosaurus had slipped back into extinction.Dinosaur Protection Group - Reports. Retrieved from http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/reports.html Description The largest hadrosaur of the Hammond Foundation, Edmontosaurus is a herbivorous gentle giant, which tends to move in herds, much like other hadrosaurs such as Parasaurolophus and Tsintaosaurus. The duckbill dinosaur sports a teal blue head with yellow highlights and an orange body. Based on recent palaeontological findings, Edmontosaurus has a small crest on its head. Edmontosaurus are defenseless against carnivores, with low attack and defense ratings. A moderately large exhibit will be needed for a herd of Edmontosaurus and even larger for mixing with other dinosaurs. Hadrosaurs are a good standard herbivore for many community or themed exhibits, as they are relatively long-lived, are cheap to incubate and have good immunity against diseases. Behaviour Edmontosaurus is a social animal that prefers living in herds but can live happily on its own. It mixes well with other herbivorous dinosaurs but can cause chaos if out of their pen, bowling over or trampling park guests when it runs. While they are content with solitude, Edmontosaurus can exist with up to fifteen other Edmontosaurs, and twenty five dinosaurs of varying species. In addition to eating from Ground Herbivore Feeders, with the Claire's Sanctuary expansion pack, Edmontosaurus benefit from Palms in a Ground Paleofeeder, with a secondary preference for Conifers, Rotten Wood and Ginkgo. Paleontology Among the largest members of the hadrosaur family, Edmontosaurus was one of the last non-avian dinosaurs, living between 73-65 million years ago. It is among the largest hadrosaurs and part of the Saurolophine hadrosaur, which either lacked complex hollow crests of lambeosaurs like Parasaurolophus or had small solid bone or fleshy combs instead. The Edmontosaurus in Jurassic World Evolution is based on the species Edmontosaurus regalis, which has been found in the Horseshoe Canyon Formation in Alberta, Canada. This species had a solid circular shaped crest on its head. The other species, Edmontosaurus annectens, lacked this crest and evolved later than E. regalis. '' Paleoecology The ''Edmontosaurus lived in a humid and subtropical climate, with conifers and ferns in the swamps, and conifers, live oak, and shrubs in the forests. It shared its environment with a variety of dinosaurs such as the ceratopsians Triceratops, Torosaurus and Pachyrhinosaurus, the pachycephalosaurs Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch and Dracorex, the armored Ankylosaurus ''and Edmontonia, the tyrannosaurs ''Albertosaurus, Gorgosaurus and Tyrannosaurus, the small theropod Troodon, and the small ornithopod Thescelosaurus. Cosmetics *Taiga: Isla Matanceros Challenge Mode Any Difficulty Unlock Trivia *''Edmontosaurus'' was the ninth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 16 March 2018. *''Edmontosaurus'' was first shown in an IGN First video.https://youtu.be/nF8IYKzfrUA *The distinctive appearance of the Edmontosaurus is based on its depiction on the Jurassic World website, designed by the renowned paleoartist Julius T. Csotonyi. The crest was added later to accommodate recent fossil finds. *''Edmontosaurus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World: Evolution's spiritual predecessor. Gallery JWE Edmontosaurus.jpg EdmonMajestic.png EdmontoSpliffi.jpg 7prpfnvwplb41.jpg janne-paulsen-jwe-vehiclea-004.jpg Edmonto4.jpg 648350 screenshots 20190806093135 1.jpg Jurassic World Evolution Super-Resolution 2018.png Edmonto5.jpg Edmonto2.jpg Edmonto3.jpg aced2y6vv1431.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithopods Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Isla Matanceros Unlock Category:InGen Database